Tears
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: Kira and lacus breaks up....but they discover that breaking up was stupid.. Will they come to their senses and live happily ever after? a LK fic, w DMYAC


"**Tears"**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I did not make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and I did not write or sing the song _"Cant cry hard enough" _it is by the William Brothers, This is my fourth fiction.. this is a one shot fic, i am still continuing my first one titled:Gundam Seed Highschool..Well i hope you like this fiction i wrote! Aregatou! by the way the lobster saying isn't mine...it's by Phoebe from F.R.I.E.N.D.S)

* * *

"Oh... why! Why?why did we have to break up" lacus sobbed 

"Dont worry lacus.. we're still here for you.."cagalli told lacus, miriallia nodded

* * *

"I cant believe we broke up.."kira thought, he had tears in his eyes.. 

"Hey kira...its going to be weird now.. when you and lacus see eachother right?" dearka told kira

"Dearka! that such an inappropriate question!"yzak says

"Kira... are you going to be allright?" athrun asked

"Yes... ill be fine... just leave me alone.. please.."kira said

* * *

"cagalli.. mir!" lacus ran and hugged them 

"why is life so hard?" she cried, miriallia and cagalli hugged their friend

_**After a few hours**_

"Are you sure you'll be allright lacus?" miriallia asked

"Yes im going to be fine.." lacus replied, but she still had tears

* * *

**Coffee Place**

"I feel sorry for them.."cagalli sighed, as she embraced athrun

"Don't worry hon... knowing kira.. it would be fixed before tomorrow.." athrun kissed his girlfriend

"Yes.. that's kind of true... kira fixes a problem fast.. and lacus would do the same thing.."miriallia said as she snuggled closer to dearka

"Geez! stop cuddling you dumb lovers!" yzak yelled

"Cmon Yzak! find yourself a girlfriend so you'll stop complaining!" dearka told yzak

"Shut up elthman!" yzak yelled

"yzak.. i think dearkas right... you should find a girlfriend so you'll have a better relationship..." cagalli said, miriallia, dearka, and athrun laughed

"Why im gonna!"yzak clenched his fist and went near cagalli.

Cagalli hugged athrun because she was scared on what yzak might do to her

"Hey yzak.. you better not harm cagalli or ill hurt you..."athrun said calmly

Yzak shook his fist and got mad. "Fine!"

"My hero!"cagalli said while kissing athrun in the lips

"Aww.. you guys are so cute!"miriallia said,

"how about us mir?"dearka asked, yzak smirked

"I dont know with you dearka..." miriallia sneered, dearka went near miriallia and kissed her cheek, miriallia blushed

"You're cute when you do that.." dearka said,

"aww.. you're so sweet dearka" and she hugged dearka

"Okay! could you please stop it! i had enough of your affections to eachother! it sickens me! now could we please talk about kira and lacus!" yzak yelled

"Okay fine..." miriallia said

"Awww.. you're worried about them too yzak?" dearka asked

"No!" yzak said

"its okay yzak.. im glad you care about my brother and lacus.."cagalli smiled

"Shut up attha!"yzak shouted

"dont worry yzak... their relationship will be fixed tomorrow knowing kira nad lacus.."athrun said his arms were still around cagalli, the rest of the three nodded

"i said i wasn't worrying!"yzak said

"Ya.. im sure everything would be allright.. afterall kira's lobster is lacus."dearka told them

"Lobster!" they said in Unison

"what are you getting at dearka?" yzak asked

"in the sea.. lobsters hold eachothers claws.. and if they have major problems.. it would still be fixed.." dearka told them

"another meaning, is that.. they're meant for eachother and no matter what happens, they will still be together... its fate..." miriallia said, as she hugged dearka, athrun and cagalli who were listening held hands

"Very interesting... but were talking about people! not lobsters ! " Yzak yelled

"Okay fine..."dearka said

* * *

"Oh kira... i miss you..." lacus thought 

"Lacus... i miss you..." kira said, then they start singing

**Lacus:**

I'm gonna live my life  
Like everyday's the last  
Without a simple goodbye  
It all goes by so fast

**Kira:**

And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

Lacus walks around and cries when she saw her picture with kira, she closes her eyes remembering the time she and kira made a kitehen she opens her eyes and tears falls down her cheeks

_(**a/n:**the italic words in this part means flashback..)  
_

_"Kira..."_

_"Lacus..."_

_"we're through.."they said together_

_"Goodbye lacus..."_

**Lacus:**

Gonna open my eyes  
And see for the first time  
I've let go of you like  
A child letting go of his kite

Kira walks around the park and sees a child playing with his kite, just like lacus he remembered the time they made a kite together with him. They made a haro-torri kite. He then looks at the child letting go of the kite, he sheds in tears remembering that happy moment

_"Wow! we finally finished it kira!"_

_"I guess we have!"_

_"Its so cute! thank you for helping me make it kira..."lacus then kisses kira in the cheek . Kira embraces lacus_

**Kira:**

There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

After looking at the kira, lacus went outside feeling the beaches wind in her face. She then spots a familiar chair. Kira's chair, this made her eyes water, she closed her eyes

_"Kira?"_

_"Oh hi lacus..."kira smiled_

_"What are you looking at?" she asked_

_"The stars... come sit with me i'll show you" he told her, lacus then approaches kira_

_"kira.. theres no more space.."she said_

_"is it okay if you sit in my lap?" he blushed_

_"sure..."lacus sits in kira's lap and he hugs her, then she hugs him back_

_"the stars sure are beautiful.."lacus sighed_

_"you're beautiful.."kira told her, this made her blush_

Lacus opened her eyes, and sees the chair again, a ghostly figure of kira appeared, but it dissapeared again. It was her imagination.

**Lacus:**

Gonna look back in vain  
I see you standing there  
When all that remains  
Is just an empty chair

And now that you're gone  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

Kira was still looking at the kite, it was really high now. He followed it, Lacus also saw the kite and she followed it. She was really interested with the kite. They still had tears in her eyes

**Kira and Lacus:**

There it goes up in the sky  
There it goes beyond the clouds  
For no reason why  
I can't cry hard enough  
No, I can't cry hard enough  
For you to hear me now

"Ouch.." lacus bumped into someone

"Oh im sorry."the person replied

"Kira?"

"_Lacus?"_

"I'm sorry" they said in unison, "Im really sorry.."

"_Okay.. why dont you go first...have you been crying"_kira said as he touched her cheek, he saw lacus with tear stains in her cheeks

"No you go first.. ye-yes... i've been crying and i see that you have been crying as well..."lacus told him

"_Yes... i have been crying too.. i cant help it_..._Ladies first?"_

"Okay fine... I am sorry kira..." she had tears in her eyes

"_I'm sorry too lacus... i'm an idiot for letting you go like that..please forgive me" _he also had tears in his eyes

"Oh kira... yes! i forgive you.. please forgive me too.."

"_Of course i will... I love you lacus clyne...please take me back.."_

"I love you too kira yamato! and yes! i will take you back.." she hugs kira and their surroundings turns, and their lips pressed against eachother

The rest of the group Athrun, cagalli, dearka, miriallia and yzak happened to pass by

"see! he's her lobster!"dearka said, the four of them just nodded

"Ya i guess your right.."yzak smiled

Miriallia placed her head against dearkas chest, and athrun and cagalli cuddled, while yzak had his arms-crossed and all five of them looked at the happy couple

Lacus and Kira just continued kissing, they still had tears in their eyes... not tears of sadness.. but tears of joy.

* * *

**A/N**

Well i hoped you liked it.. its not really that nice.. hehe... i'm actually concentrating more on my other fic which is Gundam Seed Highschool.. So im really sorry if this fic sucks.. please tell me if it does... I made this lackira fic because they are one of my favorite loveteams and also because, people told me to make a lackira fic... please comment if this fic sucks or not.. aregatou gozaimasu!

* * *

**Thank You Reviewers! **

**(these are the past reviewers from my other music-fic titled: Spend my lifetime loving.. although.. it was an athcag fic.. not a lackir fic..)**

**_1._trotc-**Okay.. ill slow the pace down.. hehe.. thanks for the review...

**_2._Nathalli-**Thank you..

**_3._Zerarin-**Thank you! and Thank you very much for adding me as your favorite author...

**_4._Cagalli Yula Athha-**Aregatou gozaimasu for that comment!

**_5._anon-**Im sorry.. anyways aregatou!

**_6._tomdj1701-**Heres the lacuskira one.. i hope you like it.. aregatou..

**_7._asga-**Thank you... yes i mean cagalli not lacus

**_8._time-**Okay i'll try to make a D/M fic.. anyways thank you!

**_9._aloofananimegirl-**Thank you very much for your review.. I am so touched..


End file.
